The invention relates to an arrangement for transporting away strand pieces, in particular crop ends, cut off in continuous casting plants, having a conveying roller path arranged behind a cutting means, a cut strand discharge means and an inclined sliding path extending perpendicular to the strand guide.
Arrangements for transporting away billets or slab pieces cut off in continuous casting plants have already been known, wherein a pick-up table movable on wheels has been arranged below the cutting means. After cutting off the end piece, the so-called crop end, the latter falls upon the pick-up table, whereupon the pick-up table can be moved transversely to the conveying direction of the strand. After tilting of the pick-up table, the cut off piece slides into a scrap bucket. The known arrangement has the disadvantage that the pick-up table can easily be damaged by the cut off strand piece falling thereon. Furthermore, car-like transverse transporting means are necessary, which cause relatively high economic and structural expenditures. For moving away the crop ends of slabs these conveying means cannot be considered.